tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plymouth
Plymouth was a marque of automobile based in the United States, produced by the Chrysler Corporation and its successor DaimlerChrysler. History Origins The Plymouth automobile was introduced on July 7, 1928. It was Chrysler Corporation's first entry in the low-priced field, which at the time was already dominated by Chevrolet and Ford. Plymouths were actually priced slightly higher than their competition, but offered standard features such as internal expanding hydraulic brakes that the competition did not provide. Plymouths were originally sold exclusively through Chrysler dealerships. The logo featured a rear view of the Mayflower ship which landed at Plymouth Rock. However, the Plymouth brand name came from Plymouth Binder Twine, chosen by Joe Frazer for its popularity among farmers.What's in a Name? (How Plymouth Was Named) The origins of Plymouth can be traced back to the Maxwell automobile. When Walter P. Chrysler took over control of the troubled Maxwell-Chalmers car company in the early 1920s, he inherited the Maxwell as part of the package. After he used the company's facilities to help create and launch the Chrysler car in 1924, he decided to create a lower-priced companion car. So for 1926 the Maxwell was reworked and re-badged as the low-end Chrysler "52" model. In 1928, the "52" was once again redesigned to create the Chrysler-Plymouth Model Q. The "Chrysler" portion of the nameplate was dropped with the introduction of the Plymouth Model U in 1929. Great Depression, 1940s and 1950s ]] While the original purpose of the Plymouth was to serve a lower-end marketing niche, during the Great Depression of the 1930s, the marque helped significantly in ensuring the survival of the Chrysler Corporation in a decade when many other car companies failed. Beginning in 1930, Plymouths were sold by all three Chrysler divisions (Chrysler, DeSoto, and Dodge). Plymouth sales were a bright spot during this dismal automotive period, and by 1931 Plymouth rose to the number three spot among all cars. In 1931 with the Model PA, the company introduced floating power and boasted, "The economy of a four; the smoothness of a six." In 1933 Chrysler decided to catch up with Ford and Chevrolet with respect to engine cylinder count. The version of Chrysler's flathead-6 engine was equipped with a downdraft carburetor and installed in the new 1933 Plymouth PC, introduced on 17 November 1932. However, Chrysler had reduced the PC's wheelbase from to , and the car sold poorly. By April 1933, the Dodge division's Model DP chassis, with a wheelbase, was put under the PC body with DP front fenders, hood, and radiator shell. The model designation was advanced to PD and the car was marketed as the "DeLuxe" 1933 Plymouth. This car sold very well and is the 1933 model most commonly found in collections. The PC became the 'Standard Six'. It had been the 'Plymouth Six' at introduction, and was sold through to the end of 1933, but in much lower numbers. It is consequently in the minority in collectors' hands today. The PC was shipped overseas to Sweden, Denmark, and the UK, as well as Australia. In the UK it was sold as a 'Chrysler Kew', Kew Gardens being the location of the Chrysler factory outside London. The flathead 6 which started with the 1933 Model PC stayed in the Plymouth until the 1959 models. In 1939 Plymouth produced 417,528 vehicles, of which 5,967 were two-door convertible coupes 1939 Plymouth - history with rumble seats. The 1939 convertible coupe was prominently featured at Chrysler's exhibit at the 1939 New York World's Fair, advertised as the first mass-production convertible with a power folding top. It featured a , version of the flathead six engine. For much of its life, Plymouth was one of the top-selling American automobile brands; it together with Chevrolet and Ford were commonly referred to as the "low-priced three" marques in the American market. Plymouth almost surpassed Ford in 1940 and 1941 as the second most popular make of automobiles in the U.S. Through 1956, Plymouth vehicles were known for their durability, affordability, and engineering. In 1957, Virgil Exner's new Forward Look design theme, advertised by Plymouth with the tagline "Suddenly, it's 1960",http://www.allpar.com/history/plymouth/1946-1959/cars-1957.html produced cars with much more advanced styling than Chevrolet or Ford. 1957 total production soared to 726,009, about 200,000 more than 1956, and the largest output yet for Plymouth. However, the 1957-1959 Forward Look models suffered from poor materials and build quality and inadequate corrosion protection; they quickly deteriorated and greatly damaged Chrysler's reputation.http://www.allpar.com/history/inside/plymouth-5.html Final years Most Plymouth models offered from the late 1970s onward, such as the Volaré, Acclaim, Laser, Neon, and Breeze, were badge-engineered versions of Chrysler, Dodge, or Mitsubishi models. By the 1990s, Plymouth had lost much of its identity, as its models continued to overlap in features and prices with other Chryslers, Dodges, and Eagles.[http://auto.howstuffworks.com/plymouth-cars16.htm "How Plymouth Works: 1990, 1991, 1992 Plymouths" by the Auto Editors of Consumer Guide], retrieved on 2011–01–20. In an attepmt to fix this, Chrysler tried repositioning Plymouth to its traditional spot as the automaker's entry-level brand. Part of this marketing stategy included giving Plymouth its own new sailboat logo and advertisements that focused solely on value. However, this only further narrowed Plymouth's product offerings and buyer appeal, and sales continued to fall.[http://auto.howstuffworks.com/plymouth-cars19.htm "How Plymouth Works: 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001 Plymouths" by the Auto Editors of Consumer Guide], retrieved on 2011–01–20. Chrysler considered giving Plymouth a variant of the highly successful new-for-1993 full-size LH platform,Dodge Intrepid, Eagle Vision, Chrysler 300M, New Yorker, and LHS - the LH cars, with reviews which would have been called the Accolade, but decided against it. By the late 1990s, only four vehicles were sold under the Plymouth name: the Voyager/Grand Voyager minivans, the Breeze mid-size sedan, the Neon compact car, and the Prowler sports car, which was to be the last model unique to Plymouth, though the Chrysler PT Cruiser was conceived as a concept unique to Plymouth before production commenced as a Chrysler model. After discontinuing the Eagle brand in 1998, Chrysler was planning to expand the Plymouth line with a number of unique models before the corporation's merger with Daimler-Benz AG. The first model was the Plymouth Prowler, a hot rod styled sports car. The PT Cruiser was to have been the second. Both models had similar front-end styling, suggesting Chrysler intended a retro styling theme for the Plymouth brand. At the time of Daimler's takeover of Chrysler, Plymouth had no unique models besides the Prowler not also available in the Dodge or Chrysler lines. From a peak production of 973,000 for the 1973 model year, Plymouth rarely broke 200,000 cars per year after 1990. Even the Voyager sales were usually less than 50% that of Dodge Caravan. In Canada, the Plymouth name was defunct at the end of the 1999 model year. Consequently, DaimlerChrysler decided to drop the make after a limited run of 2001 models. This was announced on November 3, 1999. The last new model sold under the Plymouth marque was the second generation Neon for 2000-2001. The PT Cruiser was ultimately launched as a Chrysler, and the Prowler and Voyager were absorbed into that make as well. Following the 2001 model year, the Neon was sold only as a Dodge in the US, though it remained available as a Chrysler in Canadian and other markets. The Plymouth Breeze was dropped after 2000, before Chrysler introduced their redesigned 2001 Dodge Stratus and Chrysler Sebring sedan. Timeline *1960: Dodge introduces the smaller, lower-priced Dart model that competes directly with Plymouth's offerings. The new compact Valiant is introduced as a marque unto itself. *1961: Valiant repositioned as a Plymouth model for US market; Dodge gets badge-engineered Lancer version. Rambler and then Pontiac assumes third place in industry sales for the remainder of the 1960s. *1962: Sales drop dramatically with the introduction of a line of unpopularly-styled, downsized full-size models. *1964: New Barracuda fastback coupe introduced in April. *1965: Plymouth rejoins the full size car market with the new full-size Fury, based on the Chrysler C-Body. The small B-body model becomes the Belvedere line for 1965. *1970: Duster coupe introduced in Valiant line for 1970. *1971: Unable to afford to develop its own subcompact, the British Hillman Avenger is imported as the Plymouth Cricket, which is discontinued in mid-1973. *1973: 1973 Plymouth model year production hits an all-time peak - 973,000. The Plymouth Cricket in Canada is now based on the Dodge Colt. *1974: The Dodge Dart and Plymouth Valiant are, for the first time, different only in name and minor trim details. This continues with the Dodge Aspen and Plymouth Volaré as well as all further passenger car models. The car that would ultimately become the Chrysler Cordoba is reassigned to Chrysler from Plymouth. Last year for Barracuda. *1975: The car that was to become the 1975 Plymouth Sebring is instead released as the new Chrysler Cordoba. *1976: Last model year for the Valiant and Duster; first model year for the Volaré. *1977: The large Gran Fury is discontinued. *1978: The mid-size Fury is discontinued at the end of the model year. The Plymouth Horizon, based on the European Chrysler Horizon, introduced. Chrysler Canada introduces the Plymouth Caravelle based on the Dodge Diplomat. *1979: Plymouth's lineup is reduced to the Horizon and Volaré, and three rebadged Mitsubishi imports. *1979-1980: Chrysler makes several thousand more Dodges than Plymouths for the first time. More Plymouths would be made than Dodges for 1981 and 1982, but from then on there will always be more Dodges made than Plymouths. *1980: Newport-based Gran Fury introduced. Last year for Volaré. *1981: The full-size Gran Fury and Trailduster SUV's last year. *1982: The Plymouth Gran Fury, basically identical to the Dodge Diplomat, is introduced in the United States. *1983: Caravelle 4-door sedan based on the E-body and a 2-door coupe based on the K-body introduced. *1985: E-body Plymouth Caravelle introduced in the United States. *1989: The mid-size Gran Fury (Caravelle in Canada) as well as the Reliant are discontinued after this model year. The Reliant and E-body Caravelle are replaced by the Acclaim. *1992: The higher priced Acclaim models are repositioned as Chrysler LeBarons. Total sales of Acclaim and LeBaron drop. Total 1993 Plymouth model year production drops to 159,775, along with 237,875 Vogager models. Dodge built 300,666 Caravans. *1994: The little-advertised Laser sport-compact as well as the popular Sundance and Colt compacts all end production. They are replaced by a single car, the Neon, a car that Chrysler decides to offer as a Plymouth after dealers protested the loss of the Sundance and Colt with no replacement. *1995: Plymouth's lineup is at its all-time low, just 3 cars: the Acclaim, the Neon, and the Voyager/Grand Voyager. The number will go up to 4 in 1997, with the introduction of the Prowler, but will never get any higher. *1996: Chrysler announces the new Plymouth Breeze six months after sister Dodge Stratus and Chrysler Cirrus models. Chrysler originally had no plans to replace the Acclaim model. *1996: In an attempt to move Plymouth downmarket, Chrysler makes the redesigned Voyager only available in base and mid-level SE models. All of the higher-end trim levels available on the previous generation can now only be found on the Dodge Caravan. *1997: Production for the 1997 model year comes to 178,807 cars plus 187,347 Voyager models. Dodge built 448,394 cars and 355,400 Caravans. *1999: Total 1999 production for Plymouth cars came to 195,714 with Dodge at 394,052. Voyager production comes to 197,020, compared to 354,641 Caravans. The writing is on the wall. The redesigned 2000 Neon becomes the brand's last new model. *2000: The mid-size Breeze ends production. This is also the last year for the Voyager minivan as a Plymouth. All 2000 Voyagers built in December 1999 and beyond are badged as Chrysler Voyagers. In Canada, the redesigned Neon is sold under the Chrysler name and both the Plymouth and Dodge names are dropped on all car models, save for the Prowler and Viper. The Voyager name is dropped in Canada as all Chrysler dealer sell Dodge trucks, including the Caravan. Total 2000 model year production for Plymouth comes to 108,546 compared to 459,988 Dodge cars. Voyager production totalled 123,869 versus 330,370 Caravan models. *2001: Plymouth's final model year. Only the Neon remains in the Plymouth line. The Prowler becomes a Chrysler. The Breeze is dropped as Chrysler issues the Chrysler Sebring sedan to replace the Chrysler Cirrus. The PT Cruiser is launched as a Chrysler, though it was originally planned to be a Plymouth. The final Plymouth, a Neon, is assembled on 28 June 2001, with a total of 38,657 built for the model year. (All production numbers - Ward's Automotive Yearbook, various issues, 1973 to 2002) Plymouth car models *Plymouth Model 30U (1930) *Plymouth Acclaim (1989–1995) *Plymouth Arrow (1976–1980, rebadged Mitsubishi Lancer Celeste) *Plymouth Arrow Truck (1979–1982, rebadged Mitsubishi Forte) *Plymouth Barracuda (1964–1974) *Plymouth Belvedere (1954–1970) *Plymouth Breeze (1996–2000) *Plymouth Business (1935–1938) *Plymouth Caravelle (1985–1988) *Plymouth Cambridge (1951–1953) *Plymouth Champ (1979–1982, rebadged Mitsubishi Mirage) *Plymouth Colt (1983–1994, rebadged Mitsubishi Mirage) *Plymouth Commercial Car (1937–1941) *Plymouth Concord (1951–1953) *Plymouth Conquest (1984–1986, rebadged Mitsubishi Starion) *Plymouth Cranbrook (1951–1953) *Plymouth Cricket (1971–1975, rebadged Hillman Avenger) *Plymouth Deluxe (1933–1942, 1946–1950) *Plymouth Duster (1970–1976,1985–1986) *Plymouth Fury (1956–1978) *Plymouth Gran Fury (1975–1977, 1980–1989) *Plymouth Grand Voyager (1987–2000) *Plymouth GTX (1967–1971) *Plymouth Horizon (1978–1990) *Plymouth Laser (1990–1994, rebadged Mitsubishi Eclipse) *Plymouth Neon (1995–2001) *New Finer Plymouth (1932) *Plymouth Model PA (1931) *Plymouth Plaza (1954–1958) *Plymouth Prowler (1997–2001) *Plymouth Model Q (1928) *Plymouth Reliant (1981–1989) *Plymouth Roadking (1938–1941) *Plymouth Road Runner (1968–1980) *Plymouth Sapporo (1978–1983, rebadged Mitsubishi Galant) *Plymouth Satellite (1966–1974) *Plymouth Savoy (1951–1965) *Plymouth Scamp (1971–1976, 1983) *Plymouth Six (1934) *Plymouth Special Six (1934) *Plymouth Standard (1933, 1935) *Plymouth Sundance (1987–1994) *Plymouth Suburban (1949-?) *Plymouth Superbird (1970) *Plymouth TC3 (1979–1982) *Plymouth Trailduster (1974–1981) *Plymouth Turismo (1983–1987) *Plymouth Model U (1929) *Plymouth Valiant (1960–1976) *Plymouth VIP (1966–1969) *Plymouth Volaré (1976–1980) *Plymouth Voyager (1974–2000) Concept cars *'Plymouth XX 500' was a 1950 concept car.http://web.archive.org/web/20080412045927/http://www.autoweteran.gower.pl/concept_timeline.html *'Plymouth Explorer', was a 1954 coupe. *'Plymouth Belmont', was a 1954 roadster. *'Plymouth Cabana' was a 1958 station wagon, which featured a unique glass roof for the rear portion of the car. *'Plymouth XNR 500' was a 1960 sports car. *'Plymouth VIP' was a 1965 four seater convertible with a unique roof bar from the top of the windshield to the rear deck. *'Plymouth Duster I' was a 1969 roadster, with a wraparound boat-style windshield. *'Plymouth Slingshot', was a 1988 concept.Concept Cars: Concept Cars Timeline *'Plymouth Speedster' was a 1989 2-seater concept car. *'Plymouth Roadrunner' is an early 2010s concept shown in an issue of Mopar Enthusiast magazine as the cover article. Plymouth Trucks Plymouth built various trucks and vans over the years, mainly re-badged Dodge or Chrysler vehicles. Early pickups, delivery trucks and other commercial trucks were available, and later an SUV, full size vans and mini-vans. Plymouth had supplied components the the Fargo vehicles, another member of the Chrysler family, but entered the commercial market in 1937 with the PT50.http://www.allpar.com/history/plymouth/plymouth-commercial.html File:Plymouth_Trail_Duster.jpg|Trail Duster File:Plymouth pickup truck red and black Baltimore MD.jpg|1937 Express pickup File:Plymouth PT50 Delivery 1937.jpg|1937 PT50 Delivery Truck File:1985 Voyager LE.jpg|1985 Voyager LE File:91PlymouthGrandVoyagerLE.jpg|1991 Grand Voyager LE File:Plymouth Voyager Expresso 1998.png|1998 Voyager Expresso Truck models *Plymouth PT50 - 1937 - Express pickup, panel delivery van, cab and chassis, station wagon *Plymouth PT57 - 1938 - Express pickup, panel delivery van, cab and chassis *Plymouth PT81 - 1939 - Express pickup, cab and chassis *Plymouth PT105 - 1940 - Express pickup *Plymouth PT125 - 1941 - Express pickup *Plymouth Trail Duster - 1974- - SUV, same as Dodge Ramcharger *Plymouth Voyager (van) - 1974-1983 - full-size van, same as Dodge Sportsman *Plymouth Voyager - 1980s-2001 - mini-van *Plymouth Arrow pickup - 1979-1980 - compact pickup built by Mitsubishi Advertising taglines The Plymouth division used various taglines over the years. *"Plymouth - star of the Forward Look" (late 1950s) *"Plymouth is out to win you over this year" (mid-1960s) *"And the Plymouth win-you-over beat goes on!" (late 1960s and early 1970s) *"Chrysler-Plymouth, coming through!" (mid 1970s) *"Now that's imagination, that's Plymouth!" (late 1970s) *"The pride is back, born in America" (mid and late 1980s) *"The nine most important words to Plymouth: Satisfy the customer, satisfy the customer, satisfy the customer" (late 1980s) *"If it's important to you, it's important to Plymouth" (early 1990s) Gallery File:Plymouth PA De Luxe 4-Door Sedan 1931.jpg|1931 De Luxe File:1939 Plymouth, shown in 1987.jpg|1939 model File:Plymouth Special De Luxe 1947.jpg|1947 Special De Luxe File:1957-plymouth-archives.jpg|1957 Fury File:Plymouth Savoy sedan 5211 cc 1958.JPG|1958 Savoy File:62plymouthbelvedere.jpg|1962 Belvedere File:1966 Plymouth Barracuda.jpg|1966 Barracuda File:66Sat.jpg|1966 Satellite File:69 Plymouth Sport Fury Convertible (Rigaud).JPG|1969 Sport Fury File:Pete Hamilton Plymouth Roadruner.jpg|1970 Superbird File:Plymouth Valiant Scamp.jpg|1970s Valiant Scamp File:1972 Plymouth Barracuda 340.jpg|1972 Barracuda File:1973 Duster red - front.jpg|1973 Duster File:PLYMOUTH gran fury.png|1975 Gran Fury File:1978 Plymouth Fury.JPG|1978 Fury File:1979 Plymouth Volare (129939647).jpg|1978 Volaré File:Plymouth Gran Fury 1980.png|1980 Gran Fury File:3rd-Plymouth-Gran-Fury.jpg|1982-89 Gran Fury File:80sVoyager.jpg|1984-1986 Voyager File:88PlymouthCaravelleSE.jpg|1985-1988 Caravelle File:1988reliantK.jpg|1985-1989 Reliant K File:PlymouthAcclaim.jpg|1989-1995 Acclaim File:90-91 Plymouth Laser.jpg|1987-1991 Laser File:91PlymouthGrandVoyagerLE.jpg|1991-1995 Grand Voyager File:1993 Plymouth Duster green.jpg|1993-1994 Sundance Duster File:96 Plymouth Breeze.JPG|1996-2000 Breeze File:Plymouth Grand Voyager.jpg|1996-2000 Grand Voyager File:1997-99 Plymouth Neon Sedan.jpg|1995-1999 Neon File:2008-10-05 Red Plymouth Prowler at South Square.jpg|1997-2001 Prowler File:00-01 Plymouth Neon.jpg|2000-2001 Neon References * Kimes, Beverly Rae (Historian and Author) and Clark, Henry Austin, Jr. (Chief of Research) (MCMLXXXIX). Standard Catalog of American Cars, 1805-1942 (Second edition). Krause Publications, Inc. ISBN 0-87341-111-0. External links * IMCDB: Plymouth vehicles in movies and TV shows * Plymouth Commercial vehicles Category:Companies founded in 1928 Category:2001 disestablishments Category:Chrysler Category:Chrysler brands Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of the United States Category:Defunct truck manufacturers Category:Defunct brands Category:Plymouth Category:Companies of the United States